


So that's why

by mee4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what to tag this with, Like, M/M, draco figuring out he's gay?, have no idea what to tag, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls. Girls, girls, girls, pretty, sexy and wonderful girls. That was the topic. No, really, that was the only thing that Draco’s classmates were talking about after summer break between their third and fourth year. Draco didn’t get it. </p><p>Or the really short one where Draco realises why he doesn't look at girls and wants to kiss them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So that's why

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and I have no better explination for it.  
> [Lovi](http://crybabydraco.tumblr.com/) found the "Important OTP headcanon: Who steps out of the shower half naked and who exhales "wow I'm gay" to themselves?" and asked me to write it with a couple of other pointers. 
> 
> I highly appreciate feedback and you are also more than welcome to point out spelling or grammatical errors since English isn't my first language.

Girls. Girls, _girls_ , **_girls_** , pretty, sexy and wonderful girls. That was the topic. No, really, that was the only thing that Draco’s classmates were talking about after summer break between their third and fourth year. It was like some sort of gate had been opened and now they couldn’t think about anything else than gals. Draco didn’t get it. Sure, there were some girls that weren’t _that_ bad, like Pansy was kind of okay to hang around, but it wasn’t like he found her sexy just because of that. But the boys in his year were literally drooling over her and Daphne Greengrass as if they were some sort of royalty. Okay, Daphne had gotten some curves during the summer and Pansy had gotten a serious self-confidence boost, it didn’t mean they would sweep anyone of their feet and yet they did. Everyone in fourth year Slytherin, except for Draco, it seemed.

There had been summer crushes going around the place and quite a few of the boys had managed to get their first kiss during the break. Draco wonders how they all did it. He’s never been near kissing a girl and when he thinks about doing it, he just shudders and wants to think about anything else. It feels a bit odd, and he wonders if there’s something wrong with him. Or if he’s like _behind_ or something, but he decides quickly that no Malfoy has ever been behind. He’s just more evolved that his monkey-classmates.

They’re in the showers and the conversation just continues, it hasn’t stopped for weeks. Nobody is concerned that they’re going off about this a little too much when they start to rate the girls. It’s so unbelievably stupid that Draco doesn’t even care to pretend to care. The others tries to get him to contribute but he just waves them off and tells them that they’re being childish, because really? Rating girls on a 1-10 scale when any of them so obviously doesn’t even get above a 2? Not really that much fun. So he stays quiet and rolls his eyes at them when some actually think that _Ginny Weasley_ isn’t that bad. Christ sake.

Draco is standing by a bench when it happens. He’s just gotten his pants back on and he’s drying his hair with a soaked towel. When he raises his head again, Blaise steps out of the shower that’s located right in front of Draco. He doesn’t care to put a towel around him. He walks out of the shower room, glistening with water droplets, ruffling his hair and he grins at Draco. _Oh_. Draco doesn’t understand that he’s staring until Blaise has walked away from him, revealing a bare arse to the world as he does and Draco coughs. Pretends that he didn’t look at all. But, holy mother of... _Oh_ … He thinks again. _Oh, fuck._

He figures out in those brief moments why he never really looked at girls and felt an urge to be near them. He looks over at Blaise one more time, fully dressed now, and simply reaches the conclusion: _So that’s why._

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
